


everyone give it up for america's favorite agender teenager!

by algae_dad



Series: Hamilton High School AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, Gen, Lafayette-centric, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algae_dad/pseuds/algae_dad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let dmab people experiment with femininity 2K16<br/>(takes place before "(breathe) like you're running out of time", before alex comes to america)</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone give it up for america's favorite agender teenager!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know: Late! I'm sorry, but right after ap testing there is final projects, and studying for finals (which i should probably be doing right now...)  
> This is just a one-shot, but I'll introduce ages since it's in the past  
> Angelica: 16 (1997, so she's 18 in "didn't say no")  
> Lafayette: 13 (may seem young but thats around when i started questioning my gender)  
> Eliza: 14 (just barely) (this isn't established in a specific month but I guess I'm doing that now)  
> Peggy: 12 (not twelve point nine. the world isn't read for 12.9 year old peggy schuyler)
> 
> I'll start working on the next segment before this month is over but i'd like to get a bit ahead so the first chapter might not be up by then; it's going to be a continuation of where "didn't say no" left off

"Lafayette? What are you doing here?" Angelica asks, with no malice but more than a bit of surprise; it's not every day you find your male(?) friend in the women's section of a clothing store, holding a dress up to himself and staring in the mirror wistfully.

Lafayette drops the dress, the cheap beading suddenly as red hot as his burning cheeks as he backs away, trying to think of an explanation. "My...my sister h-has a similar skin tone? And I..." He trails off, the stupidity of his excuse only serving to multiply how stupid he already feels for doing this in a public place, for thinking no one would see... Whatever he was doing.

Angelica knows there's more to this story, and, unlike her sister (who is equally as observant but significantly more respectful), she is more than willing to pry and find out. Still, she didn't learn nothing as the daughter of a businessman. 

"Why don't we go to Mon Amie, my treat? We can talk more about your sister when there aren't so many people around." She proposes amiably, trying to emphasize being somewhere where Laf could be comfortable and open. Lafayette agrees, if only to get out of this store, if only to scrape the shame off his back.

The drive there is tense with adverse intentions; Angelica waits for Lafayette to open up, but he is invested in committing the exact pattern of the upholstery of her Chevy's seats to memory for the entire twenty minute drive. Eventually she caves, putting on some top-40 bullshit to calm both their nerves (of course, the song's excessive use of male pronouns and qualifiers made the effort counterproductive).

Both teens let out audible sighs of relief as they arrive; Lafayette's relief fades as the impending conversation dawns on him. Ordering their respective coffees (and pastries, because if Lafayette has to have this conversation, he'll be damned if it won't be with chocolate eclairs), he's afforded the weak distraction of waiting for their orders instead of dwelling on all the ways this could go horribly, horribly wrong.

Angelica humors him and remains silent, instead formulating her own outcomes, and how to politely but forcefully get just enough answers out of the Frenchman(?) to help him without breaking his boundaries.  
Their drinks eventually arrive and once Lafayette takes a sip Angelica wastes no time in delving into the issue. 

"So, Lafayette; why did you need to buy a dress for your... Sister?" Her words are sarcastic, but she keeps her tone respectfully neutral, as if she's asking about the weather, or how his weekend was.

Lafayette goes beet red, choking slightly on his drink. Angelica continues to look at him meaningfully and he eventually breaks the silence. "I-I, uhm, well, the thing is; thedressmayormaynothavebeenformeand _maybeIreallylike wearingdressesIdon't_ know _allIknowisthatI'mafuckingfreakwhoisn'taguyoragirl!_ " It rushes out in a flurry of French and English, and even though she's been taught in French since grade school Angelica has a hard time keeping up. When she does decipher it, her heart breaks for the French boy... French teen, who cares so much about respecting everyone's identities and yet hates himself so much for his own. 

"Alright Lafayette," she begins, "I want you to breathe; I don't hate you; I don't think you're a freak. Do you want to hear what I think might be going on?" Lafayette nods shakily, and she accepts with an easy and gentle smile, continuing. "Okay; I think you may be nonbinary, meaning you don't identify with either of the 'binary' genders of male or female. It's a completely natural thing, just like identifying as a male when you were assigned female and vis-versa. I can give you some resources, but I want you to know that you're not alone; thousands of people identify as nonbinary, and—"

"Thank you, that's wonderful but I-I... I have to go!" Lafayette interrupts, hastily picking up his coffee and practically running through the door. Angelica sighs, puts her head in her hands for a moment and breathes deeply before pulling out her phone to tell Eliza and Peggy she'll be home early without the clothes she'd been planning on buying.  
  
A few hours later, as Angelica was getting ready for yet another extravagant Schuyler dinner (why oh why hadn't Eliza taken Home EC earlier, if these three course meals were the result), she was stopped by a notification on her phone:  
Gilbert: I think you may have been right...

* * *

 

"Come on, Laf! We have to get there before the sale items are gone!" Peggy exclaimed, the 12 year old pulling Lafayette's arm with a surprising show of strength; they couldn't help but follow, their own enthusiasm matching hers and covering any lingering anxieties.

Through texts that night, Angelica and Lafayette discovered that Laf was agender, and they decided on the most comfortable gender neutral pronouns for themself (they wanted ones with a French equivalent). Luckily, most people called them by their surname anyways, so they didn't have to deal with their uncomfortably masculine first name quite yet.

It has been three months since then, and after coming out to most of their friend group, the Schuyler sisters unanimously decided Lafayette should get the new wardrobe they'd been hoping for that fateful day. Who better to help them shop than New York City's best dressed family four years in a row? While some of that anxiety from that first time dress shopping remained, Lafayette was mostly excited to finally get some of the clothes they'd been staring at longingly in magazines for years.

Lafayette was far more knowledgeable on female fashion than the Schuyler's anticipated ("I do help at Hercules' father's shop, remember?") so the sisters mostly let them loose, going about their own shopping but occasionally recommending accessories to complement the outfits Lafayette was picking out.

It finally came time for the dressing room, and in a from a flurry of fabrics Lafayette emerged to show them their first choice: A lavender asymmetrical dress with black skinny jeans underneath, lace up black boots with a small heel, a short black blazer and an intricate eggplant hair Barrett to tie the outfit together.  
  
They were greeted with a stunned silence, broken eventually by Eliza in a soft, reverential voice stating ,"You look wonderful. Really... Free." 

Lafayette gave an energetic twirl, watching the fabric of the dress' skirt spin before falling slowly to catch on their knees. "I certainly feel it."


End file.
